Doll
by Saiken-chan
Summary: "Un jour, j'ai trouvé Okuda Manami dans mon sac". Cette fille était maintenant une poupée, une poupée si petite qu'il pouvait la tenir dans la paume de sa main. Mais une poupée si précieuse, qu'il n'oserait jamais la briser. - Karmanami
**_Disclaimer:_** _Je HAIS les disclaimers. Il n'y a rien de plus inutile en ce monde. Euh... Sinon, Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui._

 _Sinon, je suis fière de vous présenter le premier Karmanami du fandom français! Bwahaha, je vais tous vous y convertir..._

 _Ahem. Comme je n'ai rien d'utile à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Doll**

* * *

\- Je suis rentré… lança Karma presque machinalement tout en retirant ses chaussures au pas de la porte.

Mais, évidemment, il n'eut pour réponse que l'écho de sa propre voix, ce qui le fit soupirer d'irritation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas revu ses parents ? Deux mois ? Non, sans doute bien plus longtemps. À combien de milliers de kilomètres du Japon pouvaient-ils bien se trouver, à l'instant ?

D'un geste las, il ébouriffa sa tignasse flamboyante et monta lentement les escaliers menant à sa chambre, envoyant son sac voler à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'affaler lourdement sur son lit. La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement éreintante, car, exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas séché le cours de sport et Karasuma-sensei les avait obligés à courir deux fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer les élèves modèles, tiens.

Un petit bruit venant de son sac lui apprit qu'il y avait laissé son téléphone, et il se maudit soudain d'avoir commis un oubli pareil avant de l'envoyer valser aussi loin. Il se dirigea presque immédiatement dans sa direction pour constater l'importance des dégâts, et, en l'ouvrant, faillit – _faillit_ , parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes – pousser un cri de terreur.

 _Un jour…_

Il y avait une espèce figurine dont les mains avaient l'air presque accrochées à l'objet de sa convoitise ; et, bien que grand amateur d'animés et de jeux-vidéos, le personnage qu'elle représentait lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il s'agissait d'une fille, probablement d'une adolescente à en juger par son uniforme scolaire, dont les cheveux noirs étaient retenus en deux petites tresses presque puériles ; son visage, presque collé à son téléphone, était caché de son regard. Cela devait probablement être Fuwa ou Takebayashi qui l'avait égaré…

Il songea alors à les appeler pour le leur demander, et se rappela soudain de la raison pour laquelle il avait ouvert son sac. Lorsqu'il tenta de saisir la figurine dans le but de la déplacer, il ne réussit pas à la faire bouger d'un pouce et rêva même avoir vu ses mains resserrer leur emprise sur son téléphone.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une légère respiration se fit entendre, faible mais haletante. Alors Karma comprit.

La figurine était vivante.

À vrai dire, même si cela l'intriguait, il n'en avait pas réellement peur. Son professeur était un monstre jaune à tentacules qui essayait de détruire la Terre, après tout.

\- Euh… Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de mon téléphone. Tu pourrais le lâcher ?

Il se sentit soudain tellement ridicule. Pourtant, la petite chose sembla réagir au son de sa voix et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, lui permettant ainsi de distinguer son visage – de grands yeux lavande dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes bien rondes. Il eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils en la regardant tenter de se mettre debout sur l'écran noir de son téléphone.

\- O-Okuda-san ? lâcha-t-il avec hésitation.

 _… j'ai trouvé Okuda Manami dans mon sac._

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner totalement vers lui, et il put remarquer l'air timide et innocent que sa voisine de table arborait au quotidien. De plus, ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque le son de sa voix retentit près de lui :

\- Euh… Karma-kun ?

Il la vit remonter rapidement ses lunettes, qui jusque-là pendaient négligemment au bout de son nez. Maintenant qu'il y repensait… Il était vrai que la jeune fille n'avait pas assisté aux deux dernières heures de cours… Que diable lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve réduite à cette taille ?

\- J-Je… Euh… C'est un petit peu long à expliquer… bégaya-t-elle en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

Karma lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et lui présenta la paume de sa main comme pour l'inviter à monter dessus ; ce qu'elle fit instantanément, alors que de son autre main il se saisissait de son téléphone portable. Elle était étonnamment légère – bien plus qu'une figurine – et il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait très bien l'écraser entre ses doigts s'il le voulait, ou même la lâcher et la regarder se briser au sol. N'avait-elle pas peur que cela arrive ? Lui faisait-elle réellement confiance ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'arrêta après trois petits pas en direction de son lit. Bon sang, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser, en ce moment ?

\- Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais, dit-il de sa voix monotone.

 _Oui, je pourrais te tuer. Je pourrais t'écraser sous mon pied ou te briser de mes deux mains. Je pourrais te noyer dans un verre d'eau ou te faire tomber au sol. Je pourrais…_

\- Tu ne pourrais pas, Karma-kun.

Il ferma rapidement les yeux et expira longtemps, comme pour éviter de lui montrer sa surprise ; et il ne vit pas le tendre sourire qu'elle lui adressa, comme il ne vit pas ses yeux s'adoucir et son visage se détendre irrémédiablement.

\- Les gens disent que tu es violent, mais, lorsque cela arrive, tu as toujours une bonne raison de le faire, non ? Tu te défends à chaque fois que l'on bafoue ton honneur… Je trouve ça très admirable.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit tout. Son sourire, la lueur qui animait son regard, l'air reposé qu'elle arborait… Il eut un petit rire.

Tout petit.

\- Tu m'expliques comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état, maintenant ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire moqueur tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Euh… Je... Je cherchais un moyen de tuer Koro-sensei et… euh… Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de pouvoir me cacher dans ses affaires, alors j-j'ai créé une potion qui me… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, Okuda tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard pâle de son camarade de classe.

\- Okuda. Tu **dois** m'épouser.

Il se délecta silencieusement de son visage virant petit à petit au rouge. Elle tortillait nerveusement ses bras, détournait les yeux ; c'était une réaction tellement adorable que Karma se sentit fondre intérieurement.

\- Je plaisante, ria-t-il. Mais je pense tout de même que tu dois m'aider à accomplir certains de mes méfaits, tes potions seraient parfaites pour ça !

\- Euh… Je ne pense pas que…

\- Mais si, mais si !

Au final, Karma ne sut dire combien de temps il avait passé ainsi, à discuter avec une version mini de Okuda Manami dans la paume. Koro-sensei disait que cette fille avait énormément de difficultés à transmettre ses sentiments par les mots, mais lorsqu'il la voyait lui raconter la manière dont elle avait conçu sa potion avec un sourire rayonnant berçant ses lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait plus que tort. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle était la fille avec laquelle il avait le moins de difficultés à discuter dans sa classe – Nakamura ne comptait pas, mais Nakamura était Nakamura. Avec Okuda, il découvrait une facette de sa personnalité dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence : une facette douce et pleine de tendresse, heureuse comme jamais et sans doute inquiète par moment ; une facette qu'il n'oserait jamais montrer à personne d'autre.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher lorsqu'il la vit bailler puis s'étirer légèrement. Il se demanda alors s'ils auraient un jour eu pareille discussion s'ils étaient restés simples camarades dans leur classe d'assassinat, ou s'ils auraient pu partager une telle complicité en se parlant une dizaine de minutes par jour lors des pauses déjeuner.

Sans doute, oui.

\- Mais dis-moi, Okuda… lança-t-il après un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais t'infiltrer dans les affaires de Koro-sensei, non ? Alors comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée dans **mon** sac ?

Il y eut un léger silence, et Okuda baissa la tête comme pour se cacher de la vue de Karma – geste qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci, qui fit monter sa main un petit peu plus haut pour pouvoir contempler à nouveau son visage. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il remarqua les fortes rougeurs qui le parsemaient et le regard fuyant qu'elle arborait.

\- On joue les voyeuses ? susurra-t-il.

Il ne douta pas une seconde que si son visage avait pu devenir plus rouge, cela serait arrivé immédiatement.

\- N-Non ! C'est que… euh…

\- Oui… ?

Elle marmonna quelque chose en triturant nerveusement ses doigts, et, lorsque le jeune homme lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait rien entendu, elle cria :

\- Je suis tombée dedans !

C'était tellement adorable. Son rire raisonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, cette fois-ci bien moins moqueur que le précédent. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi _bien_. L'oppression qui suivait les cours dans la classe E ainsi que l'assassinat de Koro-sensei sembla s'envoler ; sans doute reviendrait-elle, mais pas maintenant. Il était _heureux_ , maintenant.

\- Du coup, qu'as-tu dit à tes parents ? demanda-t-il une fois son hilarité passée.

\- Euh… Que je passais la nuit chez une amie… répondit-elle. K-Kayano a dit qu'elle me couvrirait en cas de problème…

\- Kayano, hein… Et maintenant que tu as foiré ton coup, tu vas boire l'antidote ?

Un ange passa. La jeune fille dissimula son visage derrière ses petites mains avant de murmurer :

\- Je l'ai oublié dans mon casier…

Sa voix était presque larmoyante ; et l'hilarité de Karma revint au quart de tour.

\- Tu vas devoir dormir ici, alors !

Et, lorsque la nuit tomba et que la lune déchira l'obscurité du ciel, Karma fut si heureux qu'elle ait commis un tel oubli qu'il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil. Il ne s'endormit que quelques heures plus tard, bercé par le petit souffle d'Okuda se mêlant au sien.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Cet OS n'est pas vraiment long, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié! x3 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé..._

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Saiken-chan_


End file.
